Ghosts and Souls
by Miro-Uneidebi
Summary: After Akane died, ranma decided to join the police force, and now has to deal with all sorts of starnge things, and with his partners
1. Prologe

Ranma 1/2: Ghosts and souls   
  
I do not own Ranma 1/2, or any other anime characters that may be shown   
in this Fan Fic.   
all made up character, please e-mail me if you can use.   
  
Prologue:   
  
It has been many years since Ranma came to Nermia, and meet the Tendo family,  
since then, Kasumi has married Dr. Tofu, and have had to kids together, Miro,  
and his sister, Mino.  
Kuno, who has been lying to himself (that's why he's so  
full of himself) has been cured... or cursed, depending on who you talk to,   
and can no longer lie to himself, making him normal, but still a poet at  
heart. Nabiki afterwards moved in on Kuno, and they are now Engaged.  
Ranma had finally gotten rid of Shampoo, by training Mousse, which helped   
him defeat Shampoo, and marry her. Shampoo after being defeated at the hands   
of Mousse, finally sees that she doesn't love Ranma, but Mousse instead   
(whether this is true, or if it was a potion, we may never know).   
Ucchan also sees that, though she deeply loves Ranma, she will never have   
him, and the two have sworn to be brother and sister instead. after getting   
rid of his other engagements, Ranma finally tells Akane how he feels,   
and start to plan for the wedding... but it was never to be, for Akane was   
killed in a freak car accident. Ranma was devastated, and turned his   
attention to training as a police officer, for a martial artist is sworn to   
protect the innocent, and the is the best way he can do that, and keep   
people, like the drunk who killed Akane, off the streets.   
(time line, Akane died around 19, Ranma is the same age).   
4 years pass and he passes police academy. Ranma is now heading back to   
Nermia to serve and protect, but, he will be in for a surprise. 


	2. Chapter 1 The begining

thoughts  
"talking"  
{the tv, or radio}  
  
Chapter 1: The return.  
As Ranma came up to the gates to the Tendos, memorys came flooding back.   
memorys of Akane, and her sisters, of how they were when they first meet,   
and how they were after they started to like each other. sighing, Ranma   
opens the gates and walks to the door, but hesitates before knocking.   
looking down and clenching his fists, and makes another vow to make people   
like the one that killed Akane pay. looking up again, he knocks on the door   
and waits. footsteps come down the hall, and Soun opens thew door. "Ranma!   
your back from Police acadmey, oh what a happy time!". Ranma sweat drops as   
the elder Tendo starts on his daily burst of emotions. "look, I need a place   
to stay till I can get back on my feet, mabey a week, can I... stay for a   
bit?", soun fianly done with his cry, nods at Ranma, "oh course my boy, come   
in, you can use your old room." and goes back to the board game that he ws   
playing... alone. shaking his head, ranma heads to his old room, with his   
pack full of stuff. Ranma looks around his old room, notining that nothing   
has really changed, other that there is no fat Panda anymore. giving a sigh   
again, he unpacks his stuff.  
later, he comes down for dinner, and greets Nabiki. "so, you are back.   
pass the acadmy?"   
"yes, I did, im hoping to start tommrow. hows Kuno?"  
Nabiki huffs, "just fine, hes still doing poetery though,   
mabey that wasent a lie to him"  
Ranma laughs, the first hes had in a long time,   
"cant cure everything you know. anyone hear from Ryoga?"  
everyone shakes there heads, "well, to bad, was hoping to spare with him,   
everyone at the acadmey that could fight were beat in 2 minutes flat.   
would like a real fight for once"  
"well, like you said, cant cure everything".  
Ranma finishes his food, "thanks for dinner, and letting me stay for a bit,   
im going to go see if Ucchan is still in town".  
ranma gets up, and walks outside, to head to Ucchans... but like always,  
something happens. Ranma hears a low rummbling, which grows...   
what the heck! earthquack? cant be, dont get enought of thos....   
before ranma could finish that thoght, the ground underneath him explodes,   
and sens ranma flying, as he lands, he can see a figure in the smoke,   
and suddenly the figure speaks. "where the the nine hells am I now!",   
ranma gives another laugh, can always count on Ryoga to show up at the   
right time  
"Ryoga! how you been!"  
"Ranma? what are you doing in Canada!"  
"your in nermia, Ryoga"  
Ryoga loos around, "oh... say, your right, this is the Tendos"  
for a moment, Ryoga has a brief moment of grief, rembering Akane.   
but he quickly pushs it away, "what are you doing still in nermia Ranma?   
i though you would have moved out of the tendos years ago"  
"I did, you just wernt here to know what happend, went to Police Acadmey   
4 years ago, just came back today to serve as a police officer here"  
"really? wow, guess yoiu took beining a ture martioal artist to a higher   
level. this, dosent have to do with... Akane does it?"   
ranma sighs, again rembering Akane  
"look, if you dont want me to talk about her..."  
"no, its fine Ryoga, yes it has yto do with akane. if i become a officer,   
i can protect others from scum bags like the one that killed akane"  
Ryoga nods, "that true"  
"I was going over to Ucchans, want to come along?"  
Ryoga nods, "sure, im starving, and i havent seen her in a long time"  
---------------  
Ucchan hears some people enter the resterant, "Im closing, no one else is   
being served!". having been just almost ready to close up, Ukyo gets up from   
behind the counter to beat up the person who dares come in so late, and   
stops short when she sees Ranma and Ryoga... "Ran-chan? Ryoga? when did   
you get in town?"   
"I got in sometime this morning... Ryoga here came bursting out of the   
ground at the Tendos"  
"well, i dident know where i was!"  
Ranma just shakes his head. "so you got out of the Police Acadmey fianly,   
eh?" "yeah, passed with flying colors, start tommro on my new job".   
"well thats great, here, il make you two some okonomiyaki"  
as Ukyo made the okonomiyaki, Ranma and Ryoga told Ucchan about what they   
have been doing. Ryoga had apperantly wandered into Canada at some point.   
(will think about a ryoga fan fic for more deatil).  
"well ranam, good luck to you in the poilce force", "thanks Ucchan"  
Ucchan turn to look at Ryoga, "so, you staying in town now? you ahve been   
gone for 4 years or more", Ryoga thinks about it, "i wont be able to unless   
i get a job. will start looking tommrow i guess", "no need sugar, you can   
work here, i ahve a guest room here as well", "heym thats great, Thanks Uyko"  
ranma gets up, 'well, nice to see you both, im off to home to get some   
sleep, need to get up early", everyone says goodnight to ranm as he leaves. 


End file.
